Plaything
by PixelButterfly
Summary: Part 1 of 5 of my Birthday Bash! Jeongjong discovers an assassination plot. He decides to hit the conspirators where it truly hurts: Hae Soo. Abuse, rape/non-con, poisoning. DL;DR


**It's my birthday! I decided to write a bunch of oneshots and post them because I wanted go give everyone fluff and angst.**

* * *

The king sat on his throne as Won whispered in his ear. Even in the desolate throne room, the prince took care not to let his voice be heard, lest the information he offered be overheard.

Jeongjong's anger flared at his younger brother's whispers, his hands fisting into the cushion beneath him. Nails punctured golden silk and the dragons on his shoulders rose and fell as he breathed deeply, his ire flaring.

"So he hasn't been idle," growled the king, his eyes narrowing.

Won stood away from his brother as Jeongjong scoffed. "It has yet to begin, but if we catch him now-"

"No," Yo snatched his sword off of the table before him, "I will not give him the opportunity to slither back into his cave and plot my demise again. I will teach him a lesson… and I will cripple So while I'm at it."

The king drew his blade and gazed at his reflection in the gleaming steel. His white robes shone in the light that emanated from the candles that surrounded them, and the dragons on his robes roared in fury. He would not forgive so easily.

The sword was ornamental. The king never had to protect his body when no one else in the entire castle was allowed to carry a weapon… which was why the newest information about his brothers' attempt to overthrow him was so troubling.

"Poison, you say?" he asked, turning to the prince.

Won bowed his head. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Yo scoffed and sheathed his sword, sliding the weapon back into its leather scabbard and hiding it within the golden folds of painted leather. "Fine," declared the king. "Then I will play his game."

He turned to the prince and stood, leering at the messenger. "Go to the Damiwon. Tell the sanggung that she will only serve me from now on. Appoint whoever is next in rank as the sanggung."

The prince's blank expression morphed into confusion as the king walked past him, the heavy sound of boots on wood floors signalling the end of their meeting. "Shall I-"

"No one is to be informed that Hae Sanggung is serving me," said the king as her turned to face his brother. "If anyone asks, tell them she was sent to Chungju to aid my cousins in medicine."

Bowing, Won stayed bent until the king took his leave. Once the king was gone, the prince righted himself and set out to complete the tasks he had been assigned.

It was almost too perfect. Won had only received news of the assassination attempt after he had personally intercepted a maid delivering a letter from Wang Wook to an herbalist.

There was no definite evidence, but a single glance beneath the surface was all it took to discern who the conspirator was. Poison was Wang Wook's weapon.

It was a smart plan- a sheer stroke of genius.

By slowly poisoning the king in small doses, the princes would escape scrutiny while also ridding themselves of the king. A slow-acting poison would allow Wook to slither away with leisure, dusting his hands of any wrongdoing.

Won wished his brother luck. He would need it if he was to contend with the king.

* * *

Hae Soo bowed when she was allowed into the king's chambers.

"Ah, Hae Sanggung, welcome."

The king smiled down at the woman that subjugated herself to him as he sat at his dinner table.

Her green dress was boring, her hair styled in a tight, dignified knot. She was pretty enough, her skin pale and her wrists skinny, but her eyes were much too big. "Stand, my lady," Yo said, softening his voice and smiling at the woman that seemed to always be the center of uproar at the castle.

She was the reason Wook and So were always butting heads.

"Come sit with me, Lady Soo, I find myself in need of a dinner companion." The king motioned to the chair across from him, reaching across a table positively creaking with sumptuous foods to show her where to sit.

Soo followed orders, lifting herself off of the floor and inched towards the chair. Yo smirked when her stomach grumbled. He had made sure she was brought before him hungry. The scent of grilled meat and stewed vegetables was irresistible to the empty stomach.

"I imagine your daily meals are meager," the king remarked, his eyes following her as she slowly lowered herself in the seat he directed her to. "I hope to remedy that. Eat, my lady. I only wish to speak to you. This food was prepared while I had dinner with the other ministers, so it will only go to waste."

She hid her fear well, but Yo eyed Hae Soo's shaking hands as she followed orders, unwilling to provoke his wrath. The food had yet to be tested, but Yo had removed a piece from each artfully prepared dish. Even her rice already had a divot from a spoon being dipped into it.

Her trembling hand took a piece of roasted meat, balancing it against her chopsticks, and placing it onto her rice. As sanggung, she was allowed a small portion of fish or poultry with her meals, but beef was for the rich or royal. Yo noticed her choice and made a note to order more meat be put on his table.

She took small, cautious bites, unwilling to displease the king, but also unwilling to lower her guard. It was almost comical watching the terrified bird peck at her food.

Once Hae Soo began to eat, the king began to speak. He set his chopsticks down as quietly as possible, watching as the sanggung slowly nibbled her way through the dishes set before her.

"Listen while you are eating, sanggung," the king said, leaning back in his seat. When Hae Soo paused to look at him, Yo motioned for her to continue eating, waving his hand and looking away from her. He needed her to feel comfortable if she was to be his shield.

"I find myself lonely," he sighed. Her pink lips opened to eat a tiny bite of rice and Yo wondered if he would have to drug and force-feed her to get her to consume the poison his brothers had set out before him. "You have been a friend of my family since we were both younger. I know there were few words exchanged between us, but perhaps I might be able to get to know you."

The sanggung ceased chewing and Yo offered her no change in expression. She knew better to trust his smile. He would give her no reason to run. He needed her to punish his brothers. "Your Majesty, I am your servant. I cannot be anything but a servant for you."

The king only shook his head. "Lady Soo, you were born into the gentry. It was wrong of my father to revoke your rank. I hope you will forgive us for the wrongs we have committed against you."

She looked conflicted, but Yo continued. "I insist that you stay here as my guest. You shall be given the seat of honor at my table. As recompense for all you have done for the throne, I permanently elevate you to my personal servant. I would make you a concubine if it were possible, but I cannot give you such rank without having ministers at my throat."

He knew she had no choice but to bow her head and thank him. She was too smart to offer a rebuttal or try to deny him. To deny the king was to accept one's death.

That evening, Yo drank with the woman that two of his brothers were infatuated with. He knew of So and Wook's obsession with the lady before him. He relished his time with her, watching as she ate the poison they served, unknowingly corroding her organs while the king poured her wine.

When Hae Soo fell asleep at the table, Yo finally smiled. His drug was not lethal, but it was potent.

Tipping his cup onto the floor, he let the murky alcohol spill, ridding any proof of his interference.

Earlier, a sparrow had been brought in to test his food. Yo thought back to the bird, remembering how just a few minutes after happily pecking at the king's table, it had fallen from its cage, dead. He would feed Hae Soo food from his own table for as long as it took for her body to crumple like the little bird. His patience would be tested, but he had other games to play while she slowly fell to So and Wook's clutches.

* * *

Three princes were perplexed when the king called them into the throne room. The king had abruptly sent messengers in the early hours of the morning, requesting their presence for a confidential meeting. No members of the court were informed, and the gathering would only consist of the royal family.

Won stood to the far right of the king's throne and the other brothers looked apprehensively at the empty seat, standing before the raised dais. They had loitered around for ten minutes, awaiting the late king's arrival.

Wang So breathed deeply. Already, it had been four days since Soo had disappeared from Damiwon, a different woman taking her place as sanggung. He wondered where she was- if she was safe.

The doors opened with a loud clack and the princes stood at attention as the king entered, his eyes cold. Beside him, he dragged Hae Soo, grasping her by the collar and pulling her along as he made his way toward the throne. Soo stumbled, her hands clutching at her throat as she followed the king's steps.

With wide eyes, the king's audience watched as their brother's boots pounded up the steps to the throne. Yo dragged the former sanggung up the steps, her socked feet colliding with the stairs as she limply followed, too tired to fight. When the king sat on his throne, he tossed Soo down by his feet, smirking as she collapsed onto his boots, her breathing heavy and her hair disheveled. Glazed eyes dazedly stared around the throne room, uncomprehending.

Wook's eyes narrowed and he dared not look at So. The prince most immunized to poison was bound to see the symptoms in Soo's drugged state, her feeble arms trying to raise her body into a more comfortable position.

There was something about her, Wook realized. The poison he had administered to Yo would not show until the last moment, but Soo seemed to be on another, more potent, drug. It was one that made her dazed and complacent, her tired eyes drooping and her silent mouth open with heavy breaths.

Yo smirked as his power play made its mark on his brothers. Each one conveyed emotions between worry and anger, their fists clenching. So's hands curled into fists while Jung's face betrayed his every thought. Only Wook seemed to hide his reactions well.

"Hello, brothers," the king said, resting his hands against his knees and leaning back against his seat. He grasped a length of silk that traveled from his hands to Soo's pale throat in a leash. "Do you like my new pet? I got her from Damiwon."

There was silence as the room watched Soo sit properly, kneeling by the king's throne, her eyes downcast.

She wore her usual robes as sanggung, but her hair was adorned with gold and a jade pendant hung from her neck. Tied to the pendant was what may have been a headband. The king leashed Soo to the throne, smirking as she made no move against his actions.

"What is the meaning of this?" Wook was the first to ask. His level voice conveyed reason, but his eyes grew stormy as they called for murder. "Majesty, what has Hae Soo done to warrant such punishment?"

" _Punishment_?" Yo raised his eyebrows in mock surprise as he gave a small chuckle. Tugging on the leash, he pulled Soo onto the throne. Gently, he held her hands and guided her down so that she laid on the cushioned seat, her head cradled in his lap.

The king caressed her cheek as he looked out at his younger brothers. "Soo has done nothing to warrant punishment. This is her reward for catching the king's eye." His nonchalance was met with disgusted glares.

Yo could see his brothers' eyes narrowing as he ran his fingers over her hair and cheek, touching the smooth skin that gave way to no blemish. His hand trailed her pale throat and Yo tilted his chin as he slipped it into the front of Soo's shirt, running his palm over the swell of her breast.

Jung was forcibly held back by Wook. Yo's eyes flashed as he dared his brothers to make a move and give him a reason to smite them. He especially enjoyed watching blood drip from So's clenched fists. No doubt his nails had already broken through the skin of his palms.

"Lady Soo, will you serve me some tea?" Yo asked, not bothering to look down at his pet. "I find myself insatiably parched."

Soo pushed herself up and on shaking legs, she stood, bowing as Yo untied her from the throne. The ribbon around her throat dangled daintily as she made to walk to where a tea set was prepared. "Ah," Yo stopped her with a click of his tongue. "My darling pet should never walk away from me, should she?" His voice was soft and his tone low, but danger emanated from each word.

The princes stared at Soo as she froze. Ever silent, the former sanggung released a shuddering breath, her cheeks flaming. Slowly, she fell to her hands and knees as Yo's brothers watched on, their expressions contorting.

"Majesty, is it wise to degrade a lady of the court in such a manner?" Wook asked. His voice was cautious and Yo smirked, keeping his eyes on Soo as she took the tea set already prepared and walked it over to where he sat.

"She's not a lady of the court anymore," Yo replied simply. The king's hands roamed Soo's body as she poured the tea. "She is now my woman. I've found much pleasure in taking her maidenhood. She was quite receptive when I had her on her back. Weren't you, Lady Soo?"

Wook hid his clenched hands beneath the wide sleeves of his coat.

So glowered at his brother as his dirty hands touched Soo.

It was not lost on them that for at least four days, Soo had eaten the same food as the king. Inside her body coursed the poison meant for Yo as well as whatever the king had used to drug her into this silent, dazed state.

They could not speak out if Yo had taken her to bed. If she was his newest bedfellow, then they could only await the day the king grew tired of Soo. The princes ground their teeth at the prospect of Soo's dignity being besmirched by the king that leered at her bent form.

"Soo, I feel hungry." Wang Yo raised an eyebrow at her, his dark eyes glinting.

With shaking hands Soo lifted a cookie for the king. With two fingers holding the small sweet and one hand beneath it to catch any crumbs, she presented the morsel to the king who clicked his tongue. "I think a king's food should be tested for poison, shouldn't it?"

So's eyes narrowed as Soo blinked uncertainly.

There was silence as Soo lifted the cookie with shaking hands, placing the little, honey covered sweet into her mouth. She chewed slowly, and the princes averted their eyes, unable to witness her actions.

She swallowed the cookie before reaching to pick another one up and offer it to Yo.

The king opened his mouth and accepted the bite of food. Soo fed the cookie to Yo, a little whimper breaking her silence when he caught her index finger between his teeth and gave it a gentle suck before releasing her from his mouth.

After the meeting, the princes were shocked to see that Soo now went everywhere with the king. Whatever plot to assassinate the king had been flung open with Yo's capture of their one weakness.

She ate his meals, tested his bath water, and slept in the same building as the king, protecting him with her body.

At times, she walked beside the king in her normal, green attire. Other times she wore robes to befit a queen, gowns of blood red and shining azure hanging from her slumped shoulders. Whenever she was with Yo, he placed a leash on her throat and pulled her along as if she were a dog.

Yo's message was clear. If he was to be poisoned, then Soo would as well. The king had managed to find out about their plan before it had even been enacted, using Soo as a shield.

The princes could only watch as the former sanggung sat in on confidential meetings, her head on the king's lap as he fondled and kissed her. Every day, she would stand in the middle of the meeting to fetch the king refreshment, taking a bit of food before Yo and test it for poison herself. Then, using her own hands, she would place food into the king's open mouth.

Wook did not hesitate to stop all plans set in place to take Yo down. Already, Soo had ingested too much, and he feared for her life. There was no reversing what damage already inflicted, but two days after their plot was halted, his spies still reported the king taking Hae Soo into his bedroom and forcing her to pleasure him.

* * *

"Majesty, please let me go."

Tears ran down Hae Soo's face as Yo sat her down at the dinner table. He gazed over her semi-dressed form, touching the white underclothing that covered her skin. "You are my personal poison tester, Hae Soo. A king cannot be poisoned. Eat."

The former sanggung already knew that she was being poisoned. Yo had caught her in her bedroom, forcing herself to vomit, and he had hit her until she had actually regurgitated all she had been forced to eat. Pulling her hair back, he had spat on her and hissed into her ear that she would not leave his residence until either she was dead or all the other princes were.

Thus, they sat at the dinner table. Yo knew none of the food was being poisoned anymore, but he found pleasure from watching Hae Soo shake like a leaf. This was the woman that brought his brothers to their knees.

"Eat, Lady Soo, else I feed this food to Wang So. I'll have to lace it with something stronger, though, the dog is notoriously unsusceptible to poison, isn't he?"

The foods looked as delicious as ever. Yo knew that as king, he dined on the finest foods in the entire castle. Only the best ever reached his palate. To him, Hae Soo should have been honored to die by the king's feast.

* * *

It was on the seventh morning after Wook had first begun poisoning the king that the two oldest princes were called to the king's personal residence at dawn. The servants declared that they would share the king's breakfast table and partake in a light round of drinks to celebrate the coming spring.

When the princes arrived at the king's chambers, they did so with raised guards and wandering eyes, constantly looking into the other bedrooms for any sign of Soo. The former sanggung was nowhere to be found on the way to the king's chambers.

It was at the entrance to Yo's bedchamber that they were stopped. The princes narrowed their eyes at the eunuch that stood in their way. The hunched servant bowed before them, eyes averted. "Apologies, princes, His Majesty is occupied at the moment. Please wait," the servant murmured.

So scoffed as Wook gazed down at the ground. Muffled noises bled from behind the paper doors that blocked them off from the king's bedroom and both princes closed their eyes to listen closely.

"Be still, woman," Yo's voice said. A woman began sobbing from within the bedroom, her cries ringing out in the morning.

"Slowly! Please, slowly, Your Majesty!"

So's face contorted as realization hit him. "Soo," he whispered.

They could hear the king's voice as he breathed deeply, grunting. "Be still," Yo hissed. A smack rang out and Soo shrieked before her cries muffled into whimpers.

Wook and So cringed when the sounds of the king's pleasure reached their peak.

"Let's see if my seed takes hold inside of you. Perhaps you may be useful in more than one way."

Wet sobs left the room, disgusting the princes that waited for the doors to open. Neither craned to hear what else occurred.

The doors were soon opened and Wook and So stepped into the king's bedroom, shoulders squared as they sized the damage their brother had inflicted.

Yo sat on the bed, dressed in black pants and a black shirt that opened to reveal his scarred chest and stomach. He smirked and drank from a cup. Beside him, covered in blankets and wrapped in the king's own coat, Hae Soo shivered, her hair loose and her head turned away from the princes. She did not move, her shoulders almost completely bare to the cool air.

"Majesty," Wook bowed, casting his eyes from Soo's form. "We've come to-"

"Enough," Yo cut in with a yawn. He waved his brothers away as he stood, walking around the bed to where Soo faced. He crouched to meet eyes with her. "Pet, the princes are here. You should bow to them. You are still only a maid after all."

So took a step forward but stopped when Soo slowly sat up, wrapping the king's coat around her shoulders. What had fit well on Yo's shoulders was baggy and bulky around her little frame. Her hair fell over her face and So's face contorted at the sight of a red handprint on her cheek.

Soo's tears streaked face turned to face them and she straightened herself. Her eyes were no longer glazed and she no long moved like she was half asleep, but tears fell down her cheeks as she bowed to them, using one hand to hold the coat closed. "Good morning, your highnesses," she whispered.

Yo merely clicked his tongue. "Lay back down. You'll spill my seed onto the bed."

They took breakfast together, though no one felt like eating. Only Yo ate as if nothing was wrong. He seemed to know that his food was no longer being poisoned and ate heartily.

Wook stirred his soup, only taking small sips when he knew Yo was watching him.

So did not even pick his chopsticks up as he looked at Soo's still form. She laid in bed, covered with blankets, as the king and his brothers took breakfast just a few paces away.

When Yo noticed his brother staring, he smirked and turned toward the young woman that hid beneath the blankets. "What will I do when you're big with child, my lady?" he called to her. His voice was endearing- almost warm. So's hands clenched while Wook's spoon clattered into his bowl. "How will I be able to arouse myself when you're fat and ugly?"

"Your majesty," murmured Wook. "Perhaps we should allow Lady Soo to at least get dressed. Her dignity-"

"Is mine and I say she stays where she is," snapped Yo. His eyes flashed and he smirked at the princes, daring them to speak further. "Lady Soo is not feeling well. Perhaps something she ate…"

Loaded words hung in the air and Wook's blood ran cold.

So eyed the food placed before him with contempt. Poison. He was sure Soo had been poisoned. By whose hand, he did not know, but Yo had turned her into a human shield, blocking all attacks curated by those that were close to her.

The prince silently begged Soo to hold out until his army was ready. Just a few days and he would save her from Yo's clutches.

* * *

On the tenth day since Soo was first invited to Yo's table, the princes were called into a confidential meeting again.

Mouths pressed into fine lines, they slowly shuffled into the throne room, one-by-one staring in surprise at the deterioration of Hae Soo's condition. Wook almost stumbled in shock as he took in her gaunt face and shivering body.

A poison that should have taken weeks to kill the king had overtaken her in a matter of days. Wook wondered just how weak Soo's body was before she had ingested the poison. Had there been something wrong with her?

So stared at the former sanggung, his chest heaving with the urge to just run forward and take her from his brother. She trembled and moaned, her pained squeaks the only noise in the desolate throne room.

"Welcome, brothers," Yo called to the princes.

"Brother, what have you done to her?!" Jung demanded. Soo flinched at the sudden noise and Jung immediately lowered his voice. "How has Hae Soo become like this?"

The former sanggung wore white. Burial clothes. She leaned her back against the throne and whimpered and gagged, her quaking hands trying to rub warmth into her body.

The king only sighed. "I only meant to make her one of my concubines… to marry this woman… yet after inviting her to my table, I found that she had ingested a poison meant for me." Feigning sorrow, he hung his head, reaching to touch Soo and hold her close as she fought to escape his hold. "How could I let my darling pet suffer alone? I will be with her until she takes her last breath. Perhaps then I shall know peace and my enemies will still their swords."

He glared out at Wook and So. Neither noticed his leer, for their eyes were trained on the woman that fought to cling to the final threads of her life. "Darling one," Yo simpered to Soo, "shall I go to war to avenge your death? Shall I cut those who dared to poison you? Shall I kill the ones that dared to think you were theirs? Are you not my person? My sweet, sweet Soo."

He released Soo as a gurgle escaped her lips.

Lurching forward, the lady vomited onto the dais. Her body quaked as she emptied her stomach beside the king's boots. Yo did not move except to purse his lips in mock pity when a scream escaped her lips.

"Poor dear. The poison must be positively agonizing by now."

So was the first to reach her.

His arms wrapped around Soo and pulled her away from the king, attempting to carry her away. He stopped when icy steel kissed his ear.

When So looked up, the king was smiling. Yo lightly bumped the flat of his sword against his brother's cheek. "Put her down, mongrel, or I will give you a scar that even cosmetics will be unable to cover."

Soo wailed in So's arms, her hands clawing at his robes and her eyes rolling back into her head. She sobbed and begged, incoherent screeches exiting her white lips in an attempt to convey her agony.

"Try me," So hissed, knocking the blade away with his shoulder. He turned away from the king and stormed past Wook. He did not care that Yo laughed from his throne. He did not hear Won remark that Hae Soo would die before he left the hall. He did not care that Wook shouted Soo's name or that Jung followed behind him.

Before So had even taken ten steps away from the throne, Soo fell silent and pushed away from him, a wave of crimson rushing from her open mouth and painting the soiled canvas of her gown.

"Soo-yah!"

So fell to his knees to hold her head up and keep her airways open. Forcing Soo's weak body into a sitting position, he cradled her head and held her in his arms as she convulsed. "Soo-yah, Soo-yah," he whimpered, holding her as her forehead knocked against his arm.

Hot blood seeped into the front of his clothes but he clutched Soo close, unwilling to let her feel alone. "I'm sorry," he moaned, his voice clouding and his eyes leaking tears. "Soo-yah. I'm sorry."

He hugged her as blood dripped from her mouth and nose, oozing down her chin and neck. As Soo's convulsions gently faded, So watched her tip her head back against him, her eyes glistening with tears.

She fell into his arms and lifted a hand.

So held her icy palm close as it pressed to his cheek, her thumb gently smoothing circles into his skin. Their eyes met and So pressed a kiss to Soo's forehead, gazing into her eyes and hoping she could see and understand that he was there for her- that he would hold her until and long after her pain went away.

There was no saving her. So smiled for Soo as he grasped her hand and tried to warm it against his cheek.

"My… prince," Soo gurgled. "My prince."

Nodding, So assured her that it was him. That he was the one holding her. "It's me," he affirmed. "It's me. I'm here. I have you. You're safe. I promise."

Soo's lips pulled back into a red smile and So wept when she coughed, drops of blood spraying his face. "Prince…" she whispered again. "Prince… So."

And it was over. Hae Soo's eyes dimmed and her body ceased trembling. Her hand fell from So's cheek and her head lolled until So supported it with his arm. It was over.

He ignored the sound of applause behind him. "Farewell, my darling, Soo," called Yo. "I loved you while I could. Our time together was too short, yet it was so sweet."

Gently, oh so gently, So cradled Soo in his arms and lifted her frail body. Silent against his brother's verbal front, he stood off of the floor.

"I shall reserve a queen's funeral for our lovely whore!" Yo further goaded. "I enjoyed sharing her with you, Brother!"

The Fourth Prince walked with feet of lead, carrying the sanggung from the throne room. His boots were thunder against the wood floors and his eyes betrayed monsoons of guilt and agony.

Servants fled before him and lords looked away at the grisly sight that passed.

Wang Jung followed his brother to the Fourth Prince's residences, where Hae Soo was laid onto the lord's bed and covered with a coat that was emblazoned with two roaring dragons on either side.

Later, poets would tell of how the Fourth Prince knelt before his lover and cried for three days and three nights. They would tell of how even the heavens were so moved by his tears that for those three nights, clouds covered the moon and the stars, shrouding the castle in darkness.

They told stories of how, while Prince So mourned, the king celebrated, calling lords to his chambers and feasting them, toasting a long and prosperous rule. Celebrations ran rampant and no one cared to even look in the direction of the Fourth Prince.

But, after his three days of mourning, Prince Wang So drew his sword and called his army to the castle, laying waste to the capital and taking the lives of those that had dared to hurt his beloved. It was before the very steps to the throne that Wang So gutted the king, savagely cutting the monarch in half as recompense for the torture he had put Hae Soo through.

And thus, the reign of Jeongjong ended, and the reign of Gwangjong began.

He buried the king without rites, burning Jeongjong's body and interring him without a prayer or blessing to send him to the next realm. Instead, the former king was interred into a plain crypt with nothing but a mound of dirt and a shoddily etched stone to mark his grave.

After the meager funeral of the former king, a royal procession was held to honor the new king's former lover.

Hae Soo was burned covered in the robes the new king had worn as a prince, the heavenly dragons protecting her body as she left this realm for the next. Bedecked in jewels fit for a queen, Hae Soo was sent forward with the prayers of ten monks and seven days of offerings. Her ashes, placed into a priceless urn of jade, were interred in a king's grave. There, she would wait for twenty-five years, resting until the reign of Gwangjong ended and his ashes were placed beside hers.

* * *

 **So like... not all of the fics are gonna be horrible and gruesome. Parts 2-5 will be marginally better.**


End file.
